1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a music player, and more particularly, to a music play control apparatus using at least one earphone function key and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Moving picture experts group (MPEG) means moving image and multimedia experts group. Experts of a related field have gathered under an international standard organization, such as an International Standardization Organization (ISO) and International Electro-technical Commission (IEC), and established the MPEG, which provides technical standards regarding compressing, transmitting, and recovering video and audio signals. MP3 means an MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3, which is one of the audio parts of the MPEG technology. It is possible to reduce audio sound information up to one twelfth by applying MPEG audio compression technology.
Development in scientific technology and digital audio data processing technology has made it possible to provide a memory device capable of accumulating sound data (namely, audio sound information) in a portable digital audio player, such as an MP3 player, as well as a sound storage medium, such as a cassette tape. Since a memory device mounted inside of an MP3 player has been widely used recently, it is possible to play sound data for a long time without deterioration in sound quality, even without separate insertion of a related art sound accumulation medium.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art portable audio player or MP3 player. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art MP3 player includes a key input unit 15, a display unit 20, a power supply unit 25, a controller 30, a decoder 35, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 40, an audio output unit 45, and an earphone jack 50.
The key input unit 15 is used to input various keys for system operation and playing music. The display unit 20 displays music file recognition information of a MP3 storage unit 55, music file information in playing (for example, title, playing time, sequence number of a relevant music), and an operation status of the MP3 player. Information that will be displayed on the display unit 20 is determined based on the functions that the MP3 player supports. Among the information on the operable functions of the MP3 player, all information required to inform a user may be displayed.
The power supply unit 25 provides power necessary for performing a normal operation. The power supply unit 25 may be a portable power supply, such as a rechargeable battery, a non-rechargeable battery, or an adaptor connector for applying operation power from an external power source.
The controller 30 controls the whole system in order to control music play. For example, the controller 30 controls the key input unit 15, the display unit 20, the decoder 35, and the MP3 storage unit 55 so that an MP3 file selected through the key input unit 15 by a user operation may be output through the earphone jack 50.
The decoder 35 reads and decodes information of an MP3 file stored in the MP3 storage unit 55 and generates audio digital data under control of the controller 30. The DAC 40 converts the audio digital data generated by the decoder 35 into audio analog data. The audio output unit 45 amplifies and normalizes the audio analog data received from the DAC 40 and delivers the amplified audio analog data so that a user may listen to sound data in its optimum condition using an earphone assembly (not shown) connected with the earphone jack 50.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a related art portable audio player. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the audio player 1 has on its front side a display unit 20 for displaying a variety of functions and play information, and has on its lower side a plurality of key input units 15.
The key input unit 15 includes a play button 10, buttons 11 for controlling playing and searching speeds, to be, for example, fast or slow, a stop button 12, a pause button 13, a volume button 14, a hold switch 9, a menu button 18, and a record button 16. Here, the play button 10 includes a power-on/off function and a play function depending on a pressing time.
In the audio player 1, a button exposed to the outside, for example, a play button, may be frequently pressed unnecessarily. That is, the audio player 1 is carried in a pocket or a bag while moving, and then an earphone assembly 2 is connected to the earphone jack 50 for listening to the music through left/right earphones 52 and 53. The button is maintained in a hold state using the hold switch 9.
However, since the earphones 52 and 53, and the player 1 are generally used a predetermined distance apart, there exists inconvenience in controlling a volume or a music skip function of a remote controller or the keys in the main bodies while exercising or moving.